


HAMILTRON

by G_Easy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Parody, clickbait summary is clickbait, team voltron is team hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_Easy/pseuds/G_Easy
Summary: Lance FIGHTS the King???? HAMILTRON - THE FINAL BATTLE





	

((A/N: Dear Ladys and Gentleman,  
Thank you for readig this!! i Worked hard on it. Also I have no beta.  
PS: I dont know the hamilton movie.ENJOY))

**Between 8 am and 7 pm**

Lance struts through the halls yelling: "WHERE ARE THE PEOPLE FUCK?!"

Everyone ignores him as always.

His tragic backstroy is he was abused as a kid and tortured 100 hours a day, fdaily he broke his legs and arms and suffered heart attacks. He thought he could never be safed. Then keith appeared. Elisa I mean Keith punched the wall and helped Lance escape the abuse brought by The King (A/N: I don’t know his name). They have outrageous and incompetent sex then and there while King cries about his failuire. Later Lance decides to become president. Keith agrees and helps. Pidge falls down stairs. But first here explanation to who Pidge is:Pidge is George Washington. 

Anyway Lance is walking down the hall as he’s super rich now as the President of the United Space States. He dates Elisa I think? I mean Kieth. They do dirty things to each other like Lance sticking his Thing into Keith’s You Know What. Explicit things like kissing. Hank is there too. Not sexually though. Jjust as support. 

BUT THEN! THE KING RETURNS! AND WANTS HIS POSITION BACK! (A/N: Don’t ask me how the politics works here, I don’t know polotics.) THE KING PUNCHES LANCE! LANCE BECOMES PTSD! KEITH KICKS KING IN THE BALLS, AND WHILE KING RUNS AWAY KEITH AND LANCE FUCK! HELL YEAH!

Lance talks to Shiro, a.k.a. A. Burr about his sudden PTSD flashbacks triggers. Lance is super triggered. Shiro acts like a father figure, to Lance’s second triggering. Lance has bad father figure experience. He and Keith holds hands after the talk. 

HERCULES and JOHN MORRIS are tiny cute mouses. They’re together too and get little baby mice babies together. The EVIL Alllura STEALS them from them (A/N: I hate allura so much. Fuck her for getting in the way of my ship in the voltron show!!!!). Lance, as the responsible President figure, cna’t possibly accept ths! So he travels the entire states to find the baby mice and defeat Allura! 

His friends wish him goodbye. 

"Come back soon," Hunk, who has a childhood crush on Lance, says to Lance.

"Be safe," Shiro mutters as he’s having PTSD flashbacks and stuff.

"…", Pidge says.

"What the fuck is going on?" Coran asks questionally. 

"Fuck off Asshole," Keith says romantically.

Lance smooches him real nice and goes.

**~~ 48 months later ~~**

It has been 2 years now. No sign of Hercules and John Madden. Lance must attend to his People soon. 

"Do I decide between friends or my country?" Lamce questions.

He thinks back to when he became president.

_Flashback:_

_Lance walks to the parlament. "I wanna become president and fuck some bitches," he says._

_"Okay lol," congress replied._

_That’s how he became president. Also he got laid that niight by Keith._

He thinks fondly of the memeory. Mostly of the victory sex hellyeah

Before he needs to make a decision he sees THE KING AGAIN! They start throwing punches at each other. Lance gets PTSD but remembers his conversation with Shiro. So he can heal his illness. Because that’s how mental illness works! 

"You can’t defeat me," The Galra King who is also The Alexander Hamilton King says. "I got your mice!"

"NOT THE MICE!" Lance screams and reaches HIS POWER LEVEL! WHICH IS HIS BLUE LION MACHINE THING THEY USE IN THE SHOW TO FORM VOLTRON I FORGOT THE NAME!"

"If you kill me you’ll never see Alura again!" 

"I don’ t give a damn about her!" 

the rest of the voltron cast appears to form HAMILTRON. They defeat the King, the mice are back and Allura is fucking dead like she deserves to be. Fuck her. 

Oh and Keith and Lance have sex again. The End

(A/N: Hope u like it!!! I didn’t proof read so sry for any mistakes!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Context: A while ago two classmates and I had a conversation about Voltron and crossovers. Our discussion topic before that one was about Hamilton, so we jokingly threw in a Voltron/Hamilton crossover into the mix. I've watched the first season of Voltron and never saw Hamilton. They assigned the Hamilton characters to Voltron characters and came up with the name **Hamiltron**. Amazing. Enamored, I told them I'd write a joke "NSFW crossover lemon" about it. After the consumption of several lemons, this is the result. They say it's as accurate as can be. Hope you had a chuckle or a laugh. :—) 
> 
> I tried emulating the writing style of My Immortal ( _legendary_ ) and various other tropes. In no way is this meant to attack specific and/or beginning authors, or people of any sort. You're all lovely and I wish you the best. Bye.


End file.
